


Collars and Bars

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Sebastian you mischievous slut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he still had the ‘disobedience issues’ he did before Jim found him passed out in his own sick behind a bar like this years ago he would have just stood up and walked out. There was no way such a lithe man like Moriarty could stand a chance against him but now he knew better. He knew better than to move a muscle and risk the torment that would follow for days. Even if his skin crawled every time he heard someone whisper about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars and Bars

Sebastian stumbled into his and Moriarty's shared flat near one in the morning, clothes disheveled and hair tousled with a stupid grin. 

"You reek." Hissed a low Irish voice from the living room. With a small groan Sebastian's smile faded and he walked to the couch, slowly and drunkenly. 

"You can't possibly smell me from over there." 

"I know you reek. Come here." The sniper followed his boss' orders and stood at attention directly in front of the recliner Jim was lounging in. The small man sniffed the air twice and his dark brown eyes went cold. "Who was she?"

“Who was who boss?” Sebastian tried innocently with a small smile. 

“Lip stick. Left ear lobe.” 

It only took a minute for the over six foot man to go bolting down the hall to his work room and slam the door shut and quickly flick the lock. He knew this tactic wouldn't last long. Hell he was surprised he made it out of the living room with his balls. He sighed in relief and slid down the closed door to the floor and sat there perfectly still as if somehow Jim would have forgotten where he was. 

"Sebastian. Come out here now." Jim demanded from the recliner. 

"No. I am good. Thanks boss. Love you." 

"Sebby... don't make me count." 

Sebastian gulped but didn't move. He was far too drunk for this. He would just stay here till the morning when that look of pure anger was gone from Jim's face. 

"One." Oh lord he was really counting. "If I make it to two you need to bring the collar and leash out yourself." Sebastian's heart started racing as he heard the first sound of the t. He was already too late so with a groan he stood up and removed the collar and leash from their handing place next to the light switch and calming opened the door and walked into the living room right as the word ended. Once in front of the chair again Sebastian dropped submissively to his knees, head hung and eyes glaring at the floor. 

"She didn't mean nothing boss. I swear." He mumbled offering the red and black collar to Jim. 

"You are mine. I don't like other people touching my things." Jim took the collar and wrapped it around the ex-snipers strong neck. He had to buy a custom made one just to get it to fit all the way around. It rested right against the blond’s wind pipe, just tight enough to make it slightly hard to breathe that way he wouldn’t tag behind when they walked. Jim ran a finger over the sleek material and then over Sebastian’s pouting bottom lip. “Why are you so much trouble?” He purred, attaching the leash and standing up. “Tell me which bar.”

Sebastian didn’t give an answer, just continued his pouting and glaring at the floor. “Do I really have to count again? I am not liking your behavior.” He looked up at Jim, pushing his bottom lip out further and begging for this to stop. “One.”

“Miley’s but please, I won’t do it again. Let me show how sorry I am. Please!” Sebastian pleaded and crawled forward to nuzzle his head against his boss’ leg until the other kicked him away. 

“No. You have to learn. Clothes off other than your pants.” He whimpered but did as asked. His drunken hands were barely able to undo the buttons of his shirt and trying to wiggle out of his trousers and shoes on the floor was something of a comedy, but eventually he managed and got back into his submissive position, hands clasped behind his back and head bowed still hoping that Jim would change his mind. 

“Now, that was a sad display.” Jim tutted out, grabbing the paddle he placed next to the couch while he waited for his sniper to come home. “Crawl.” 

Sebastian did. He was lead out the front door, down the steps to a waiting cab. The ride to the bar didn’t take too long because he never went somewhere he couldn’t walk home but he was left shivering against the cold leather in the back seat wishing this time he had. The ride didn’t give him enough time to get into the right state of mind and each time Jim saw his eyes start to droop he would pinch Sebastian hard on his bare thigh to keep him in the present. 

The car pulled up to the curb of a small Irish pub. Just large enough that the patrons weren’t just men looking to get drunk off their arse and small enough if Sebastian ever showed his face there again without Jim he would have to shot someone. He was ushered out on to the cold concrete by Jim. 

“What is this now? The fifth bar? Soon, my love, I don’t think you are going to have a single place left within walking distance.” Jim cooed, stroking down some of Sebastian’s blond hair that was sticking straight up. His pet had to look perfect. He licked his finger and cleaned off the red lip stick the other had missed before coming home and then smiled. Moriarty only took time to have the best and despite his snipers mal behavior he was the best in all ways. 

He had a well-built chest that smoothed down to a thin waist and a round butt. His thighs, especially in a ridiculous position as he was now, were diamond shaped with cuts and scars that told stories of nights spent crawling in ditches somewhere in the desert. Not to mention the man’s face all sullen and beautiful with big blue eyes and full lips. It was perfectly understandable that any man or woman would want to touch. This would assure that Sebastian remembered who owned him and everyone else would know he was owned. It was such a shame the other was embarrassed by this. They could work on that. 

When Sebastian offered no response Jim led him into the pub. Having to tug once they reached the door but winning as Sebastian’s wind pipe was forced shut. The noise level in the bar dropped when they saw them walk in and all eyes were staring at them. Jim could feel Sebastian tense and drop behind. He’d allow him to do that, it was still obvious who he belonged to. 

Sometimes Sebastian wondered how it was none of the owners even blinked as a half nude man was walked into their pub on a leash and then dragged around to each table before Jim took a seat at the bar. He would imagine they would be thrown out but that never was the case. Instead they left him sitting obediently next to his owner while he ordered his fruity vodka drink and sipped it slowly just to torture Seb. 

He stayed next to Jim’s side, butt resting on the back of his calves, head looking up at the criminal master mind with a small pout that would never be acknowledged and chest pushed out proudly showing off the scars on his left pec. 

If he still had the ‘disobedience issues’ he did before Jim found him passed out in his own sick behind a bar like this years ago he would have just stood up and walked out. There was no way such a lithe man like Moriarty could stand a chance against him but now he knew better. He knew better than to move a muscle and risk the torment that would follow for days. Even if his skin crawled every time he heard someone whisper about him. 

It wasn’t until Jim finished his drink of choice that he looked down at his pet again. Sebastian knew when he met Jim’s dark brown eyes that he was still very much in trouble despite his drunk prays and whimpers. In fact, it seemed like the whimpers only made it worse. 

“Stand.” He commanded and Sebastian followed, trying not to blush. And failing. He glanced about the bar, while most of the patrons had quickly gone back to whatever it was they had been doing before, several were still staring at him. Eyes going over his bare skin, lingering over his crotch and abs then trying to see his facial expression in the dim light. One of these was the woman he had been kissing only an hour before. 

His dick tingled but he chose to ignore that. 

“Over the chair.” Sebastian didn’t follow the orders right away. This was always the worst part for him. Letting himself bend over the red pleather of the bar stool, arse raised high in the air waiting for Jim to hurt him, beat him, teach him a lesson. It was that first movement that always stumped him. 

Jim swatted the paddle across Sebastian’s arse with a loud thack and the man listened then, quickly settling into position and not daring to look around to see who was watching now. His hands were allowed to touch the floor in front of him and his feet pushed up off the floor behind him shaping him into an elongated L, butt raised submissively for Jim. 

“There we are, why can’t you just be a good pet? I love my good pets.” Again Sebastian’s cock throbbed but this time he whimpered. “There, there. It’ll only be a few strokes, twenty or so.” The criminal’s voice was soft and comforting but the words made Sebastian’s entire body shiver in fear. Twenty strokes were not a few, especially when being dished out by James. 

The leash was pulled back, cutting off his air flow just a little and the noise level in the bar decreased. “Count for me.” The whack echoed loudly over the music and next Sebastian’s shout of one did. If anyone wasn’t paying attention they were trying not to. 

Sebastian made it through the first five without a single cry but after that it grew harder, his voice cracked when he shouted seven and by nine he was pulling away from the unyielding wood. For a brief second after stroke elven he was given a reprieve. He could have cried until he felt the small cold hands of his boss coming slipping under his boxers and pulling them down around his knees, revealing Sebastian’s rock hard, leaking cock. 

The sniper keened and bucked against the chair, the humiliation stinging more than his cherry red arse. “Nine more pet.” There wasn’t a single sound in the bar other than the Irish lilt, even the music had been turned off. He whimpered and desperately rubbed himself against the chair. “Stop that.” He did his best. Whimpering deep in his throat. “Do you want more strokes?” Sebastian quickly shook his head no and Jim laughed before bringing the paddle down again and starting up the chorus of thwacks and numbers. 

“Twenty!” Sebastian cried, rutting against the leather of the chair under the scrutinizing eye of the costumers. He wanted to cum, needed to cum. He was almost willing to beg. So close. His body fizzled with both pain and pleasure and it was too much, so much. Please. 

“See, you belong to me. It doesn’t matter how bad I hurt you, you love me.” Sebastian nodded his head and Jim’s words. “You are just a disobedient pet.”

“Yes sir.”

“You deserved this didn’t you, for making out with the brunette.” Sebastian didn’t need to be looking to know Jim was staring down the girl in the corner booth, the one he had been making out with. 

“Yes sir.”

“Have you learned your lesson?” A cold hand started to kneed his sore bottom and he pushed back against it, shaking with how close his body was. 

“Yes sir.”

“Cum.” He didn’t need to be told twice as he shot his seed across the concrete floor of the pub, screaming as he did. So good. So. Good. When he finished he flopped boneless across the stool and smiled down at the floor. 

So what he wasn’t going to have a single bar within walking distance pretty soon. This was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not edited yet and I finished it at 3:30 so, tell me what you think and if you catch anything let me know. Love you all. Bless you all for reading this. I love you so much.


End file.
